What is a Hogwarts?
by Jazmyne aka t4jc
Summary: This story takes place when Fred and George are in their first year at Hogwarts. A few orignal characters.   Main Love interest OC/Fred OC/George
1. An Infection?

My life is exceptionally ordinary. There is nothing about me that stands out or makes anyone say, "Who's that girl?"

I wear ordinary clothes, live in an ordinary house, with an ordinary family and an ordinary batch of friends (who could possibly be doing extraordinary things, without me in their lives.).

"Jazmyne, my mom wants to know if you'd like to go to the museum with us."

I looked up at Nilly and smiled, "Really?"

She cocked an eyebrow and nodded while laughing at me.

"Yeah... Now come on!"

I darted inside as quickly as possible and hollered at my mom to inform her of my prospective whereabouts.

"Just be home by dinner."

I yelled back a confirmation as I made my way over to Nilly's.

I found her sitting in her living room, "we're leaving in a few, just waiting for my mom to finish getting ready."

I nodded and propped myself onto the couch and we waited patiently for her mom to ascend.

"When is your eleventh birthday again?"

I looked up at her, "Next month... Then school starts."

We both let out a groan and laughed.

"Ready?"

I looked up at Nilly's mom and smiled.

"Yes'm."

Nilly and I laughed at my attempt to be southern.

Her mom crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at us.

I admired her, she is a very petite woman, with short black hair and glasses which settle precariously atop her nose.

She has thin lips which suit her face nicely, almost accenting her beauty and her dark brown eyes which only seem to appear darker when surrounded by her thick lenses.

I looked over at Nilly, who was basically a miniature clone of her mother.

She wears thin lenses and her eyes are naturally much brighter than her mother's and her nose is definitely more prominant.

But still, she remains just as pretty as her mother and all the more radiant.

"Have you ever been to the museum?"

Her mother looked at me through the rear-view as I excitedly watched the cars pass us by.

I shook my head no and continued to stare.

"We don't really go out."

"You're gonna love it."

I smiled up at Nilly who was grinning right back.

I nodded and bounced in my chair as we neared the museum.

I dashed inside and came face to face with waxy replicas of people I've seen in history books.

**Lewis and Clark**

I passed through the exhibit and eyed the statues excitedly.

Sacajawea stood there with her baby on her back.

I just watched carefully and took in all of the details that were painstakingly carved into her face.

I eyed her for a moment, she looked sad. Almost as though she was longing for something.

_'Freedom?'_

I eyed her, curiosity flooded through me like a tidal wave.

"I wonder if you were forced to travel against your own will."

"I made them think I didn't want to go. But the truth is: I was depserate to travel with them."

I froze and narrowed my eyes at the figure.

_'Did she actually just-'_

I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Why would you put yourself through that kind of trip?"

I watched her smile and let out a light chuckle.

"Love makes you do the strangest things."

"Your husband bought you as a slave I thou-"

Her expression changed, I watched her eyesfill with hatred at the mention of his existence.

"Even with the money he'd given for me, there was no way a man like him could _ever_ buy my love. He wished he could have."

My eyes widened.

"Well, if not your husband, who did you love?"

She smiled, "Bill."

Her features calmed and her eyes became soft with longing, much like I had seen her earlier before she came to life.

"William Clark. He nurtured me, took care of me and my son."

"Is that what it's like to be in love?"

She smied even more and nodded at me.

I glanced around to make sure no one could see us talking.

She pursed her lips, as if she was thinking about something.

She shrugged, "But in the end, our love could not prosper."

I opened my mouth to ask another question, and as I did so, her face became sullen and she froze.

Returning once again to her waxed state.

"And over here is Sacajawea and her baby Pomp or Pompy. Later he was taken in by our friend Mr. Clark."

I jumped at the tour-guide's voice and decided now would be a good time to try and find Nilly.

Not a minute later, I saw her pink shirt peering out from one of the statues.

As soon as the tourists cleared out I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You were spying on me."

She stepped out wih her eyes wider than I've ever seen them before.

"I saw you talking to her."

My heart began to beat rapidly and I felt my stomach raise to my chest.

I furrowed my brow and gave her the most convincing display of confusion I could muster. "Who?"

She pointed to the very still statue of what was once a life like Sacajawea.

"I saw her talking to you too."

I tried to protest, but instead she grabbed my forearm and dragged me over to her mother.

"She did it!"

She exclaimed excitedly as we aproached her mom.

She smiled broadly and looked at me.

Without a word, she wrapped her arms around me.

"Congratulations."

She whispered very softly into my ear.

I cocked an eyebrow at them.

"What's going on?"

Nilly's mom was becoming very teary eyed and I sighed and looked at Nilly.

"I expect some kind of answer."

She sighed, "I want to tell you, I really do. It's just not that easy. You'll find out in about a week."

I opened my mouth to speak but she took my hands in hers.

"Just trust me?"

With that, I lowered my head and continued to walk on.


	2. A Game?

I spent the following week in solitude.

I haven't spoken to or heard from _Nidyllphia_ since the museum.

_"you should really try and forgive her."_

I sat up and stared blankly at my wall.

"I just don't understand what she meant by _'you'll find out everything in about a week'_ What the hell does that even mean?"

_"Who cares? She's been your best friend since you were both like, two. So, what difference does it make?"_

I furrowed my brow and toppled back onto my bed.

"See, this is what happens when you're over tired. You have imaginary, yet sensible conversations with your wall."

I sighed and threw a pillow over my face.

_"Imaginary? I'm right next to you."_

I jumped up, and glanced over at my net filled with stuffed animals.

There sat a chubby penguin with a red scarf and his furry fin-like arms were resting at his hips.

_'Not again.'_

"Are you kidding me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I've been here the whole time."

"You're a stuffed animal! This is crazy, I'm going crazy."

"what are you talking about? You've been talking to me since you were seven!"

"Yeah, but I thought you were that voice in my head- You know- the one that doesn't exist but it sounds so audible that almost does-

...Why am I rationlizing with an overgrown penguin!"

"Hey! I'm right here!"

"Somehow, that doesn't comfort me."

I took a deep breath and picked Paco up from the pile.

"How the heck did I miss this?"

I poked at him like he was some sort of foreign object and he pushed my finger away.

"What matters is that you need to fix things with Nilly. So go."

I dropped him onto my mattress and scowled at his gigantic blue eyes.

"I love how MY toy is telling ME what to do."

He raised his arm in the air.

"Technically, I'm a manifestation of your inner feelings... I'm just... A little more... _Real_ than you'd like me to be."

"This is creepy."

"Just go."

I grabbed my shoes and darted accross the street.

There stood Mrs.S tending to her flower garden and she graciously let me inside.

"NILLY!"

I screeched as I bounded up the wooden steps into her room.

"Ready or not here I c- Hello."

She was standing in front of her closet.

She was drenched in sweat but her PJs were completely free of any kind of liquid.

She looked as though she had just finished running a marathon but didn't manage to sweat through her clothing.

I tilted my head and furrowed my brow at her, "Why are you all sweaty?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know- I was sleeping and you woke me up."

She forced a yawn and I stepped closer.

"You have like, dirt and twigs or mulch or something in your hair."

I crossed my arms over my chest as I watched her search for another excuse to throw at me.

"It's- It's probably from yesterday, you know how I am, I don't really pay attention to-"

"You're lying."

She streched her lips as thin as she could and closed her eyes tight.

She took a deep breath before sitting down on her bed, "I don't know if I can tell you the truth."

I uncrossed my arms and took a seat next to her, "I think I deserve some answers here. I just got done talking to Paco... PACO.

And HE was actually talking back.

Weird thing is? I always talk to him, I just didn't realize he was role playing as my conscience."

She stood up, "Let me talk to my mom first."

The second she left, I laid down on her bed and closed my eyes.

_'Being 10 is too hard.'_

I heard footsteps and sat up as Nilly entered the room with her mom.

"She's going to explain everything."

I smiled at the woman as she grabbed Nilly's computer chair and scooted in front of me.

"Nidyllphia explained what happened, at the museum and she also told me about the penguin."

"But I don't understand wha-"

"You're a witch. You have power and abilities you can't explain and you make things happen when your emotions are strongest."

"Wait a second, I'm a _witch_; as in, warts on your nose, evil cackle _'I'm going to poison you with this apple'_ kind of witch.

Or are we talking like, Glinda the good witch of the North who travles in a bubble and wears a giantwhite prom dress everyday...

Because they're both pretty creepy."

Her mom laughed and took my hand in hers, "Neither."

I sighed and looked over at Nilly before returning my gaze to her mother.

"Then what am I?"

"You're you. You just have magical powers."

"But how do I have power I never knew about?"

"Because of your parents. They're not like you, they're human or 'muggles' as we call them."

"But if my parents are 'muggles' then how do you know I'm not one too? How do you know you're not making a mistake?"

She pulled a wooden stick out of her pocket and tapped on Nilly's wall three times.

the room immediately expanded and the walls became covered with pictures of people wearing silly looking costumes.

Her windows were adorned with red and silver curtains, and her bed, before a twin sized mattress pressed uncomfortably against the wall, became a queen size with a huge black and gold frame.

I walked up to one of the pictures and my eyes widened.

"She's flying! She's actually flying! And moving!"

"Oi! Quit your yelling! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep!"

I looked at the picture of the woman who was screaming at me.

She had on a very large nightgown and she was laying in her bed tossing and turning.

Her hair was ebony and extremely long, she had her room covered in rosepetals and her face seemed angelic- almost deathly pale.

"That's my grandmother. It's the last picture we were able to take of her."

I nodded and continued to look about the room.

"You won't understand it all in one day, but in time, everything is going to make sense."

I walked back over to Mrs.S, "I just don't understand- If my parents aren't magical, then how can I be?"

"You're what we call 'muggle-born', it means you were born to non-magical parents, but you were gifted with magical abilities."

"Are you muggle born too?"

She shook her head, "I come from quite a historical line of wizadry."

"Are there alot of people like me?"

She laughed, "Yes, you're not the only one. This happens to alot of kids."

I nodded, trying to understand it all right now was going to be pointless.


End file.
